candramawa
by healiceadelia
Summary: kita adalah lakon dalam prosa cinta ini. ceritanya picisan, namun kita menikmatinya. (yoonmin)


Kakinya memijak, merusak tulang – tulang daun kering yang jatuh tertarik gravitasi. Hari itu matahari nyaris hilang ditelan hitam. Tanda hari akan pergi dijemput malam. Secarik dan secercah senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya. Menghela napas, menghirup oksigen terakhirnya di hari itu. Ia mendecak halus, merasakan bulir mengalir di pipi kurus itu.

Ditengah rasa sakit, ia mencoba untuk tertawa. Semerbak udara dingin menabrak tubuhnya, sesaat saja kilauan merah di langit berganti dengan lukisan – lukisan galaksi. Kepala pirang itu mendongak, helaian rambut emas itu melambai. Warnanya cerah, mengkilap layaknya cahaya matahari siang. Bersatu dengan malam, ia menjadi kelam.

Matahari pun bisa menggelap.

Hatinya pun begitu.

* * *

 **Candramawa**

 **Park*Min**

" _ **Kita adalah lakon dalam prosa cinta ini. Ceritanya picisan, namun kita menikmatinya."**_

 _ **Recommended song: Aldy Maldini – Biar Aku Yang Pergi. Highly recommended untuk mendengarkan lagu ini saat membaca.**_

 _ **BTS belongs to BigHit Entertaiment**_

* * *

Hari hari sebelumnya berjalan normal. Jimin bangun di pagi hari, disambut dengan wajah manis tertidur meringkuk disebelahnya. Keindahan pagi hari yang tidak akan ia dapat dimanapun. Berlama – lama di tempat tidur tidak masuk dalam susunan kegiatan, namun ia betah disana. Beberapa menit, ia bangun, menyibak gorden. Membiarkan berkas berkas cahaya mentari masuk menyinari seisi ruangan. Menyebabkan si pujaan hati mengerjap tidak suka karena tidurnya diusik. Mentari tak berniat, namun Jimin menyuruhnya.

"Tak baik tidur sampai siang hari. Ayo bangun, udara pagi sangat sehat." Kata – kata itu adalah mantra yang selalu ia ucapkan. Sukses membuat Yoongi bangun dengan berat hati.

Selanjutnya, tidak ada yang spesial. Layaknya manusia biasa, jimin akan mengajaknya sarapan. Tidak berdua, seisi rumah ikut untuk mengacaukan meja. Pagi hari tidak akan sah tanpa omelan dari Seokjin. Jimin sudah menanamkan itu di dalam otaknya. Namun itu tidak akan terjadi jika Taehyung atau Jungkook belum bangun dan mengacaukan suasana makan. Mereka akan berisik, berebut makanan, berdebat dengan Namjoon, atau bahkan menjadi bulan – bulanan spatulanya Seokjin.

Rasanya memang menyebalkan, namun itulah yang membuatnya merasa lengkap. Ujungnya Jimin akan melerai, menyuruh kedua manusia yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk duduk tenang. Memang tidak setenang yang diekspetasikan, setidaknya mereka bisa duduk di kursi, tidak merusuh kemana – mana.

Meja makan itu akan penuh dengan tawa, waktu – waktu menyenangkan untuk bercerita, mengerjai satu sama lain, dan memarahi satu sama lain. Jimin menyukai ini, Jimin ingin terus seperti ini. Ia akan tertawa, menyahut candaan – candaan dari seluruh teman—saudaranya. Waktu yang terasa sempurna.

( _Hari – hari sebelumnya, paginya terasa normal._ )

Siang hari, Jimin duduk di sofa. Terkadang bermain dengan _gadget_ atau hanya menonton. Akan ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya, membuat dirinya mendongak, dan akan ada yang mencuri cium dari bibir itu. Semua itu akan berakhir dengan duduk dan menonton berdua. Jimin akan merapatkan diri, bersandar di bahu orang itu. Rasanya hangat, inilah tempat yang sangat Jimin sukai.

Mereka akan menonton, televisi memang tidak menarik, namun Jika Jimin bisa mengaitkan jemari nya bersama dengan Yoongi, apapun terasa menarik. Disaat waktu bergulir semakin sore, Jimin akan berakhir tertidur di pangkuan dan pelukannya. Terlalu nyaman.

"Jika kau sibuk, tak apa, aku tak mau menganggu."

"Aku tidak mau bekerja. Aku mau bersamamu."

Klise, Jimin tau orang ini tidak bisa beraksi romantis. Karena itu kata – katanya adalah hasil curian drama romansa yang biasa di tonton oleh teman sekamarnya, Seokjin. Namun Jimin tidak masalah, lucu, baginya. Wajah orang ini pucat, rambutnya hitam, tapi halus. Ia dingin, namun pelukannya hangat. Pelukan dan dada bidang itu adalah tempatnya untuk mengadu, tempatnya untuk bermanja, dan tempatnya untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya.

Ia ingin, siangnya akan selalu indah seperti ini.

( _Hari hari sebelumnya, siangnya tetap indah seperti biasa._ )

Disaat bulan menyingkirkan matahari, ia akan mendekam didalam kamar. Setelah makan malam adalah waktu dimana asrama itu menjadi sunyi. Jimin akan duduk diatas kasur, menatap langit hitam bertabur bintang. Kadang juga ia menatap bulan. Ruangannya gelap, ia suka itu. Membiarkan cahaya bulan menyinari kedalam kamarnya. Rasanya damai.

Ia akan menatap layar ponsel, membalas pesan singkat dari kekasih yang masih berada di studio. Saat jarum menunjuk angka sembilan, ia akan mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Jimin akan tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi. Duduk di kasur sampai orang itu memeluknya. Rasanya tidak berubah, hangat dan nyaman. Sebuah kecupan manis selalu mereka lakukan jika bertemu, kapanpun itu.

"Kau lelah? Bersih – bersih dahulu, setelah itu istirahat." Jimin peduli padanya, ia sayang padanya.

Mereka berdua akan merebahkan diri, Yoongi akan memeluknya, mengeluarkan kata kata romansa picisan yang hanya membuat Jimin terkikik, serta memerah. Yoongi akan mencium bibirnya, lama. Saat jarum menunjuk pukul angka sebelas, Keduanya tidak memilih tidur. Yoongi akan memeluknya, melanjutkan malam.

Malam itu akan berlanjut panjang jika Yoongi tidak merasa lelah. Cium – ciuman dan desahan napas akan terdengar tipis, ruangan itu akan gelap, dua cinta itu akan disinari cahaya rembulan. Jimin tidak akan pernah bosan, Yoongi juga begitu. Jimin akan menyebut namanya, Yoongi akan mencium setiap inci kulitnya. Keduanya akan tersenyum, napas yang beradu, cinta yang bersatu. Setiap malam akan terasa panjang, bumbu cinta akan semakin kuat—ciuman itu takkan pernah berhenti. Jimin menyukainya.

"Yoongi _hyung.._ "

"Jiminie.."

Dan pelukan itu menjadi yang terakhir, sebelum mengirim mereka berdua kedalam alam mimpi yang selalu indah adanya.

( _Hari hari sebelumnya, malamnya akan terasa panas dan indah._ )

* * *

 _Tapi itu hanya ada di hari – hari sebelumnya.._

* * *

Jimin berdiri, menatap pria yang menolak untuk menatapnya kembali, yang dulunya tidak segan untuk memeluk dan mencium dirinya, yang dulunya kaku jika ingin berkata cinta, yang dulunya—sangat ia cintai. Yoongi menghindari tangisannya, padahal Jimin tidak bersuara. Ia hanya diam menatap, dengan bulir yang mengaliri pipi, wajahnya masih meminta penjelasan. Masih berharap segalanya hanyalah bualan Min Yoongi semata, berharap semua ini hanyalah skenario konyol untuk mengerjainya.

"Hyu—"

"Cukup. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

Jimin ingin berteriak, melepaskan nelangsanya. Tapi suaranya tercekat.

Hari itu dingin, rembulan tak tampak menyinari. Malam yang kelam dengan awan – awan abu abu bergerombol. Cuaca berkata bahwa ia akan buruk malam ini. Jimin mengira hanya cuacanya saja, tidak dengan nasib dan hatinya. Ia masih menggenggam tangan dingin Yoongi. Menggeleng, menolak keputusan Yoongi—menolak pilihan yang mungkin akan membuatnya lupa cara mencintai orang lain, selain Min Yoongi.

"Tidak Jimin.." Ia bisa melihat Yoongi juga bimbang, Yoongi juga tidak bisa, Yoongi terpaksa. "Jika kau bertahan, kau hanya akan menangis. Dan tangisan mu itu adalah mimpi burukku."

Jika Seokjin ada disini, ia akan mengutuk, _Kau yang membuat ia menangis, hatimu tak lebih jauh dari iblis._

Makhluk apa yang tega dan bisa menghancurkan malaikat? Iblis pernah melakukannya. Perumpamaan itu adalah yang pertama kali Seokjin ucapkan saat mengetahui Jimin sudah bersama Yoongi. Sebagai ancaman agar Yoongi tidak main – main dengan Jimin, dengan malaikatnya. Perasaannya suci, putih, murni. Ia mencintai Yoongi. Ia ingin bersamanya, ia ingin memeluknya. Ia mempelajari indahnya dunia saat merasakan Yoongi menghangat. Ia yang seolah merasa semesta hilang saat Yoongi tersenyum.

Di hari – hari sebelumnya itu semua sangatlah indah.

"Aku yang berbuat. Kau jangan menyalahkan Jungkook. Aku yang berdosa disini." Ia kembali mengoceh, Jimin ingin membungkam, namun tubunya beku. "Aku tak pantas menerima maafmu. Aku tak pantas menerima rasa sayangmu."

"Aku.. tidak bisa.." Jimin hampir terisak, ia ingin berhenti menangis, namun air mata itu selalu mengalir.

"Kau harus bisa. Jauh – jauh dariku. Bersama ku, kau hanya merasa sakit, dan menangis."

Hidup tanpa Yoongi, Jimin mungkin lebih memilih mati. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ditentang. Yoongi tidak memilih untuk mempertahankan, ia memilih untuk melepas. Jimin berjuang sendiri, ia yang egois untuk memiliki. Jimin tidak peduli Yoongi telah bermain dibelakangnya, bersama saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli apapun yang Yoongi lakukan, ia disini berkata soal perasaan. Jimin masih mencintainya, Jimin tidak ingin pergi darinya.

"Jiminie.." Yoongi akhirnya menatapnya, sungguh ribuan kata maaf bisa Jimin lihat di kedua mata itu. "Pergi."

Jimin tidak mengerti siapa yang menyakitinya, siapa yang bersalah, siapa yang hancur. Yoongi juga merasa sakit. Ia juga merasa hancur. Jimin merasa nyawanya hilang saat Yoongi perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya. Berbalik membelakanginya. Seolah akan benar – benar pergi.

" _Hyung_..."

"Biar Aku pergi. Kau akan lebih bahagia."

 _Siapa yang bisa bahagia jika setengah serpihan hatinya diambil dan pergi jauh?_

"Aku tidak bisa.." Jimin menunduk, menggigit bibir. Ia berteriak didalam hatinya, memohon agar Yoongi berbalik. Agar Yoongi membatalkan segalanya. Berharap agar Yoongi memeluknya, berkata bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sisi Jimin. Berkata bahwa—ia masih menyayangi Jimin.

" _Hyung_..." Suara itu bergetar. "...kumohon.."

Ia bisa mendengar Yoongi mendecak, melihat ia mengacak – acak rambut hitamnya. "Baiklah jika kau tidak bisa." Pria itu menoleh, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. Tidak hangat dan lembut seperti biasanya. Walaupun sebenarnya pria itu mencoba untuk tidak menangis, sekuat tenaganya.

Detik demi detik, sunyi, diam. Mereka saling menatap.

"Kita selesai disini."

* * *

 _Kukira, itu hanyalah mimpi._

* * *

berkas berkas cahaya itu mencuri masuk disela sela kain tipis. Jimin mengerjap, memarahi mentari karena menganggu tidur panjangnya. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya memaksa untuk bangun. Suara Seokjin memanggil, tanda Jimin harus bangun, suka tidak suka.

Ia berteriak sekali untuk menjawab. Ia mengerjap, menatap seisi ruangannya.

Sepi, sunyi.

Jimin menoleh, sisinya kosong. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, kamarnya kosong. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, kusut dan menyedihkan. Matanya bengkak, serta kantung matanya menghitam. Jimin menatap telapak tangannya yang masih dingin. Masih ada rasa hangat tertinggal, ia terdiam ditengah tengah kesunyian. Mengingat tangan yang lebih besar yang biasa mengenggam, yang biasa mengaitkan jari – jarinya.

"Kau.. benar benar pergi.."

Ia meringkuk saat bulir itu menetes, isakannya kembali. Jimin tak mengerti, rasanya tidak bisa ia deskripsi, betapa sakitnya pecahan hati. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis.

Kadang cinta itu indah, namun saat tertentu, ia berubah menjadi malapetaka.

( _Hari hari ini terasa sepi, hanya penuh dengan tangis._ )

* * *

 _Terlempar perasaan ini jauh ke ujung semesta_

 _Serpihan kususun, namun serasa percuma_

 _Berusaha kembali merekat_

 _Hanya kenangan pedih yang didapat_

 _Memutar kembali ekspetasi, Kukira itu akan menjadi realita_

 _Namun ternyata aku hanya membohongi diri_

 _Menenggelamkan diri kedalam mimpi yang penuh malapetaka._

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _hellooo ;; huhu Yoonmin ku syg.  
_


End file.
